Testing the Ice
by messermonroeforever125
Summary: Mac and Stella head out for a day at the ice skating rink on their day off. SMACked fluff! Please R&R!


Testing The Waters

A/N: I don't own anything, but if I did, Mac and Stella would already be happily married. All characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Please R&R! First fanfic ever!

"C'mon Mac, you know you want to! Please? It's just one day!" Stella begged.

She knew that Mac had never been ice skating before, and what better day than this prefect December afternoon. They both had finally gotten a day off together, which rarely happened. Stella had convinced Mac to hang out with her for the day, fully knowing that once Monday rolled around and work would be back in full swing, it would be extremely hard to find some free time.

"Fine," Mac huffed. _I love her, but this isn't exactly my idea of how I want to spend my day off. _

Stella had already planned the day down to a T. But in a weird way, she kind of hoped the day would change course after they went ice skating. Granted, ice skating and lunch with your best friend is great, but she always just wanted that little bit of extra time with him, maybe that touch that just lingered for a little longer than either of them expected. She would just have to see how the day played out.

"Yes!" Stella said in her best victory voice.

No matter what, she was going to make sure today was going to be a great day.

"Ok Mac, I promise you there is nothing to be scared about,".

"Stella, I'm not scared, I'm a Marine for goodness sakes!"

"Don't start with me mister. I can see that little bit of fear in your eyes. Trust me, falling on your butt is not as bad as it looks,".

Mac couldn't help but wince a little bit when he saw all of those little kids fall flat on their butt while ice skating. It broke his heart that some of them would even get to the point of tears, and their parents would have to pick them up and take them off of the rink. But he promised himself that that wouldn't be him, especially in front of Stella. No matter how many years they had worked with each other and no matter how well she could read him, he had to be the tough one, even though it was sometimes Stella who was the strong one for the both of them.

"Ready to go?" Stella asked. They both had their skates on and were excited to hit the ice. Scratch that, only Stella was excited to hit ice.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mac answered.

"Here, take my hand," Stella offered. Even though she was mainly doing this to get him more acquainted with the ice, she couldn't lie to herself and say it was that innocent. She craved for his touch, no matter how subtle it was.

"Thanks," Mac replied.

It was all fine and dandy, so Stella decided to let him go by himself. He was doing great until the one thing he hoped wouldn't happen finally did: he hit the ice flat on his back. From where Stella was, it looked like Mac was doing some little ballet dance before he hit the ice. It was quite a production if she had to say so herself. He skated a little forward but started to tip backwards after a few seconds. He was so freaked out but this subtle uncontrollable movement that he grabbed on to the closest thing to him: the back of another person's hoodie.

"Watch where you're going dude!" the guy yelled once they both hit the ice.

Stella couldn't suppress her laugh any longer. She was definitely going to blackmail him with this for years to come. She suddenly came over to help him, her arm outstretched.

The minute he held on to her and tried to get up, he completely lost balance again, bringing Stella down with him. She fell almost right smack on top of him, and they just laughed and looked into each other's eyes. The gaze only lasted for about 5 seconds, but they could both feel the electricity between them. Mac decided there was no better time to make his move, but he couldn't believe he was this confident, especially on ice! He pecked her lips, but she wanted more. They locked lips again for a little longer, and finally decided to get up once they were both felt that they were sopping wet. They had never truly expressed their feelings for each other, but for some reason it felt so natural and effortless.

Yup, Stella just knew today was going to be a great day.

Please review! It's my first fanfic so suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Click that little button! I know you want to! Thanks! 


End file.
